


History Hurts

by GoreAndGlitter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, Poor Mike, Sadness, insert screaming here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreAndGlitter/pseuds/GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Mike Schmidt has worked well over his five night's at Freddy's Pizzeria and has finally given up trying to protect himself. It only goes to show that nothing really is quite what it seems and something's you can only wish worked out better. (I tried...I've never written for these before! They're a little out of character with reason...M rating has just kicked in...foul mouth me)





	1. Caught

"Well...I guess this isn't going to be any different to what my life is like now..."

As he sat there, blank-faced, expressionless; Mike made no attempt to run from his fate as a large animatronic chicken screamed in his face, arms outstretched to grab him.

If truth be known, Mike had given up trying to protect himself from the animatronics little by little everyday he came back to work. He had no family, no friends and no money to pay rent with, so the way he saw it he was going to die, lonely and in mental or physical pain anyway.

He'd been working at the famous pizzeria for a little over two weeks now after he offered to stay, not having any other job or anything else to do. Management wasn't so keen on the idea at first but one mention from Mike about him learning exactly how the place worked, and they were all for not having to go through the next waiting process. It was desperate; but so was Mike.

There was no way he was going to be able to keep paying rent with it increasing and his pathetic sized wage not ever going increase, at least not from looking at the state the pizzeria was in. He was sure he'd seen everything and enough to last him an entire lifetime. It was like his final years of seeing Halloween had come all at once.

It was amusing really; Mike had spent most of the time at the beginning of the job trying to keep himself alive till six AM when he would grab his stuff and bolt out of the building. As the days passed by, his nerves weren't so spiked by the happenings and he went home to his minimally furnished apartment, alone. He wasn't usually so bothered by this, he'd been living this way since he moved to the city, seven months ago.

He'd tried to find other jobs before this; cleaners, check out staff, bag boy, call centre, the list went on but no one wanted anyone or they "couldn't afford the new boy really" and "he wasn't THAT good" so he was let go. Mike thought he was dreaming when he found the advertisement for Freddy's and was hired on the spot, no paperwork needed. All they wanted was his signature on something he was rushed to read, that he didn't actually read and wished he had because that would have told him exactly what he was getting himself in for, and he was in. Times were desperate.

All of these thoughts ran through Mike's mind as he sat there watching the chicken get close by the second. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion for him to the point he was sure he could have actually stood up and walked off but, he wasn't going to chance having Freddy Fazbear's costume head slammed down on his shoulders. So, he stayed perfectly still on his chair, strangely content at the fact he was about to die. He felt ready to die; God knows he was.

He had found himself falling into a state of depression after his first week at his new job. At six AM he would go to his car and drive to a local fast food restaurant, anything but pizza, and pick up breakfast. He'd call it a treat for surviving. It was after his seventh night, Mike had only just managed to keep this job and was wondering why he did when he saw a small family of four come through the front door.

It was early for a family but who was he to judge. Watching them absentmindedly, he realised that one of the fathers was also a night worker, and the kids were brought halfway by their other dad so they could be dropped off at school before the night worker would go home and the other to work. The children were no older than seven, and amazingly awake for the time, talking away to their parents as their father told them about his night at work and how one day when they were older, they would be able to come to work and see what he did on his night shift.

That's when Mike felt his heart pang with want. He'd never really paid any attention to how lonely he'd been since he moved to the city, how he'd not met anyone to call a friend let alone a partner. He didn't have anyone to talk to about his life, no one to tell his crazy tales of the pizzeria to, not that he could anyway his contract forbid it, but it would have made a great tale for kids with the murder parts left out.

His life was a record on repeat and it seemed that to him, it was never going to change. He was convinced he was going to work the end of his days in the run down, deadly pizzeria probably living in a hostel trying to get back on his feet and unhook himself from whatever drugs he'd no doubt end up on before killing himself. It was a dismal thought, but it was probably going to be as painful as what was about to happen to him.

Now, this may have all happened in slow motion to Mike, this all happened a lot quicker to the chicken animatronic named Chica albeit slower than usual. The animatronics had thought that a slight chase was at hand to see if this night guard could escape again because he would no doubt be back the next day, he always came back.

The animatronic was a little shocked by the lack of movement the guard was making as she moved towards him. He hadn't died of a heart attack because she could still slightly hear his heartbeat and she could smell warm blood still pumping through his veins. Working in the kitchen, Chica's nose was a weapon matched for nobody.

Reaching inches between herself and the guard, Chica brought herself to a stop. She could hear Bonnie at one door and Freddy at the one she had entered through watching her, but she was sure they were just as stunned as she was. Looking into the guards' eyes, she found...nothing. There was no emotion for her to describe what he was doing or feeling.

Straightening herself up, Chica took a step back, watching as the night guard's eyes followed her, his breathe hitching slightly in his chest, wondering what was about to happen.

When nothing did happen, Bonnie stuck his head around the door frame as Freddy came into the room and stood in the other frame watching the guard...do nothing.

This was unheard of for them. No one had ever not been afraid of them in the night, unless...Freddy glance at the clock hanging above the guard finding it to only be half-past two. There was much too long to go for him to be trying to wait them out like this.

Confused, Bonnie looked to Chica, who looked to Freddy, who had switched his gaze back to the man in the chair.

The silence seemed to never end until Mike asked, "What are you waiting for?"

He sounded broken and innocent, like a child scolded by their parent. Bonnie found himself frowning, Chica's eyes flicked from the guard to Freddy and back while the bear raised his eyebrow. With none of the animatronics giving him an answer in any form, Mike swallowed hard, trying to wet his throat that he didn't realise had gone dry.

"They can't have been lying to me all this time...I thought you were going to...Aren't you going to do anything?" Mike asked them as if they could speak.

Sighing, Freddy broke his hunting rule and spoke, much to the guard's surprise, "We could ask you the same thing."

Mike jumped slightly when the bear spoke. It was an unusual voice, slightly metallic like a human voice put through an editing machine for a prank.

"You...you...you can ...t-t-talk!" Mike stuttered.

Not taking his eyes off of the guard, Freddy nodded smirking at him, "Yes, I'm not the only one either."

Mike glanced at the other two large animatronics, finding Chica's menacing grin had vanished from her beak, replaced by a very small smile while Bonnie's face had become completely neutral as he finally walked into the room.

"I thought we were never supposed to speak to them?" Bonnie asked Freddy sharply.

"Well, we wouldn't usually but we weren't getting anywhere fast were we? We agreed tonight wasn't the night unless he was caught in a chase." Freddy shot back causing Bonnie to look at his feet.

It was with quick realisation that Mike figured out something awful.

"You've been planning to kill me all along...you-you-you never thought I was anything but a human. You knew all the time...and...you've been playing with my life...like-like-like some sort of GAME!" Mike spat.

Bonnie looked up at him, matching the smirk on Freddy's face, spitting back, "Yes, and it really has been FUN."

Confused Mike asked, "So why haven't you finished what you were going to do?"

"Well that wouldn't be fair on Foxy now, would it? You know as well as us that he had a good chance of catching you..."Bonnie continued speaking as Mike zoned out again.

The rabbit had a point. The fox had come very close every night to catching him, including his fifth night on the job when he came too close for comfort and was a little crushed by one of the doors, earning Mike his dismissal. The noise the fox made echoed around his head and the pizzeria, as both doors bolted shut and all power was cut off until six AM when management came and threw a fit.

Mike wasn't sure why he was still sat in the chair speaking to the three things that had and possibly still, were trying to kill him. He brought it back down to his undiagnosed depression, that he was convinced was really there, about how he had nothing to live for. Memories played back through his mind at the speed of light but he caught them all. He felt his heart begin to crack when the image of the fast-food restaurant family he'd seen, merged with an old photo of him with his family when he was little. He hadn't had a family that cared for him since he was ten. Everything had changed from that point on leaving every movement and vicious word to bounce through the thoughts playing out.

Mike could have run and hidden or gone and sat in his car or something or phone the police with the amount of time he'd spent in the chair waiting for something to happen...he could have done a lot of things but he'd chosen to sit in that chair and watch the three animatronics, stood staring at him in concern.

"Wait a minute...concern?" Mike thought to himself.

His eye's flitting from one animatronic to the next; Freddy leant in closer to the human. Leaning back slightly watching the bear as he outstretched his paw towards him, Mike was pulled from the chair he was perched in, the tablet clattering to the ground reminding them all that it had been stuck on all that time, and thrown over Freddy's shoulder but not as rough as he thought it would have been.

"Bonnie, go and get Foxy, Chica come with me." Freddy instructed.

Bonnie nodded and ran off to collect the pirate who currently had no idea what was going on as Freddy walked down the corridor, Mike still over his shoulder, Chica following close behind to where ever they were going.

Mike was sure they were going to do what they had been planning to all along, stuff him in a suit and kill him. He supposed it served him right for just sitting there and letting his thoughts run away with him like they were doing once more.

Freddy hoisted Mike into a more comfortable position for himself making Mike look up at Chica for a second. As he did two solitary tears dropped from either eye and hit the floor, Chica watching both of them, but she couldn't help but notice; there was no fear in this man's eyes.

Arriving in the storage room, Mike was dropped on a table while Chica stood in front of the only exit watching him closely. Freddy began to look for something as footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

Squeezing his eyes tight shut, so not to see his painful fate coming, Mike was sure this was it.


	2. Preparing For Nothing

It didn’t take long for the footsteps outside of the door to finally reach the storage room. Mike thought it funny that since the crew acted like a team that no one had spoken a word since they left the security lodge. He wondered what time it was now...he didn’t have a watch on him and there wasn’t a clock in the room.

“It’s not long after three,” Bonnie spoke, looking straight at Mike as Chica moved aside to let him in.

Freddy looked over his shoulder to see the guard staring at his wrist, and then glanced over at the doorway where three animatronics now stood.

Mike had slowly looked up to where Bonnie was now stood, who had a strange look on his face. Mike didn’t know the animatronics were capable of showing emotion in their faces at all but, if he wasn’t mistaken, there was worry shown on the rabbits face.

Looking to the side of Chica, trying not to look at the chicken at all feeling her burning holes into him with her gaze, to the fox that had been brought down with Bonnie; Foxy.

“Ye left me a while there.” The fox spoke.

Mike could hear the pirate-like twang in his voice clear as day and wondered whether the fox was capable of speaking any other way. Not that he would ever find out, he was about to die after all. He just wanted to lay back and let everything fade to darkness.

Freddy smirked at the fox, shaking his head a little, “That’s not my fault. We didn’t know the cameras were locked on you.”

Foxy, of course, knew this already. Bonnie had told him everything on their journey down to the storage room. Looking slowly around, Foxy’s uncovered eye met Mike’s vacant stare. The man’s eyes looked as if they’d glassed over, locked in one position, not looking at anything in particular and his mind just wandering free.

Something about the way he was acting was a little startling to all of the animatronics, it really wasn’t normal for someone about to die in such a painful way to not shout or even attempt to leave.

“Freddy...I...I don’t think....”Chica started her sentence and stopped abruptly feeling unsure about whether to say what she really felt.

The animatronics made have been made of metal and many wires and circuit boards, but they did feel. They weren’t really sure why it was something that had been programmed into them from the first day they were created. Sometimes it was questioned whether the company that built them knew this was all to happen. No one, of course, ever could find the creators of the animatronics. They seemed to have vanished off of the face of the planet after selling them.

Foxy started sharpening his hook on something; Bonnie was running his paws over his fur, checking for dirt, which was ironic really, as Freddy turned around to look at the chicken. He raised his eyebrow curiously indicating for Chica to continue with her sentence, the other two in the room watching the scene, glancing at the man sat on the table every now and again.

Clearing her throat, she finished, “I don’t think we should do anything tonight.”

Both Foxy and Bonnie stopped what they were doing and glared at her. Freddy, on the other hand, did nothing out of the ordinary. He continued finding all the odd tools they could use, making sure they were clean and sharp. There was a suit already down so there was no need to worry about that.

“What makes you say that?” Freddy asked calmly.

“Well; look at him. He’s...there’s something different about him...I don’t know” She paused attempting to explain, “I can’t put a feather on it....”

She was right. All of the animatronics knew it. There was no one who had stayed five nights at Freddy’s and asked to stay when they were fired for the minimum wage they were offered and the task they were asked to perform. It was a death sentence handed to you for something a crime you never committed. Mike hadn’t moved the entire time; his mind was too swamped for him to even feel frightened.

Freddy’s face was expressionless when he turned around with a tray of tools, Bonnie and Foxy stepping forward just in case Mike “came to life” and tried to run. Chica on the other hand; didn’t move from the door. She wasn’t blocking the way out since the others had entered the small dusty, stained room but she probably wouldn’t stop the guard if he did run past her; she didn’t feel like tearing the man apart or stuffing him into a suit.

Setting the tools down on the table at the side of Mike, who was still sat up on the edge now looking at the ground, all four of them jolted their eyes to him when his breath hitched rather loudly but did nothing else.

After a moment passed, Freddy picked up one of the tools from the tray and nodded at Foxy and Bonnie. The rabbit stepped behind the table readying his hands to grab the night guard should he try to run while the fox brought the body section of the Fazbear suit over to them. Chica stood still near the door watching. She couldn’t move for some reason, her eyes were fixated on the man even though he sat doing nothing.

Wasting no more time, which was swiftly ticking on, Freddy lifted Mike’s head and forced him to look into the animatronics eyes and brought a scalpel to the night guard’s face just underneath his right eye.

What happened to every night guard before being stuffed into a suit was always different, some of them were just forced in whole, and other’s were sliced and diced before being put inside. It didn’t really matter which way it was done, because, in the end, they were always dead. One thing that was certain; the suit never changed. It was the same suit that had been in the backroom since day one of opening the pizzeria. It had been deeply cleaned so many times it was surprising there was anything left of it.

Time, once again, seemed to slow down as Freddy pressed the blade to the underside of Mike’s eye. Bonnie was keeping his focus on Mike ready to grab him, Foxy’s grip tightened on the suit, Chica’s eyes never moved from Mike’s face, Mike’s breath hitched once more as he held it waiting to for the pain he wasn’t sure he was going to feel. He’d gone numb, lost in thought but was still able to see the scene at hand. However Freddy; he just stood there, holding the blade; nothing more. He didn’t move, didn’t put pressure on the blade or speak. He found himself staying perfectly still.

Chica had noticed this and was wondering if he was doing it for effect so he could freak the guard out and get some sort of decent reaction out of the guy before he died or at least before he was stuffed into the suit. She watched as one small tear escaped the human’s right eye and rolled down his cheek before dripping off onto the floor but, there was no change in his expression. Chica found herself on the brink of leaving the room, she couldn’t take this anymore.

It was almost as if she was starting to feel the pain the guard was holding on the inside; the pain that he was supposed to feel during his torturous death. Freddy was the only other animatronic that saw the tear, his eyes looking at the minute splash of saltwater on the floor as he held the blade still against the guard's face.

Looking back up at the man, seeing Bonnie and Foxy looking slightly confused over Mike’s shoulder and out of the corner of his eye, he was surprised to find the human’s eyes still looking at him. As he stood there before the guard, looking straight back at him he saw something he hadn’t seen before in any other guard’s eyes before the unpleasant events rolled out; emptiness. Freddy had seen many different emotions before stuffing people into suits, pain, fear, the odd one of pleasure which really did throw them off, and he had at times seen loss, but he had never seen emptiness, not at this point and not to this degree.

The emotion that made him pause, that was hidden so well underneath everything, was the hint of happiness. Freddy wasn’t sure why it was there but it was as if the guard was happy that he was going to die no matter how empty he felt right now at that very moment.

Freddy couldn’t do it.

After all those years of murderous behaviour, that was never thought to end, Freddy found himself unable to leave a mark on the man.

Lowering his arm, moving the blade away from the guard's face and letting his arm hang by his side, Freddy continued to look at the guard before as Bonnie and Foxy’s confused expressions became presented more clearly. Chica felt her odd geared, working heart jolt momentarily.

“Is he not going to do it? Does he understand? Is he going to do something worse?” Chica asked herself silently.

She was secretly hoping Freddy had changed his mind. There was something about this night guard that almost made it seem that he didn’t deserve to die. That given neither did any of the others but there was a reason behind all of this that seemed to make them feel guilt-free.

Foxy broke the silence in the small room asking, “Freddy, what are ye waitin’ for mate?”

When the bear didn’t respond Bonnie spoke in a stranger soft, “Freddy, is everything okay?”

Mike sat silently still, waiting for something, anything to happen while Freddy continued to stare at him, his eyes looking around his own as if trying to find something.

It wasn’t until Freddy sighed and placed the tool back on the tray, that everyone gasped and Mike let out the breath he’d been holding, seemingly returning to his senses.

Bonnie lowered his hands and Foxy lowered the body of the suit waiting for some kind of explanation. Chica had stepped forward also waiting to hear what was going to be said.

“Why are you different?” Freddy rhetorically asked Mike, “What makes you unlike the rest of them?”

Chica felt her stomach turn slightly in happiness when she realised Freddy had seen what she had. Bonnie stepped around the table to look at Mike.

Mike didn’t move. He daren’t. Now that he was returning to his senses he was becoming aware of how much danger he was in but he still couldn’t fully bring himself to care. He could feel his breathing becoming choppy, fearing that a panic attack was going to hit him. He moved his eyes to the floor hoping that not being able to see the faces of the animatronics would calm him a little.

Bonnie looked from Mike to Freddy once more before addressing the bear, “I don’t see what you mean. He’s frightened like any of the others would be. You can hear his heartbeat.”

That was true, all of them could hear the speed Mike’s heart was pounding at but he was still different to the rest.

“No. Look at him properly, you’ll see it.” Chica spoke before Freddy has a chance, not being able to tell him exactly what to look for because she didn’t know herself.

Bonnie looked across to her and back at Mike. He wasn’t going to see anything if the guard wasn’t going to look at him. Like an adult to a child, Bonnie knelt down to put himself in the human’s eye line, Mike’s eyes now fixating on his own.

Chica shifted uncomfortably in the background as the guard's heartbeat picked up even more. She wasn’t sure why she was so bothered about it; they were going to kill him, to put it bluntly, so him going in to danger zone of cardiac arrest shouldn’t have been something to unnerve her. However, from what she could see, Freddy didn’t look like he wanted that to happen either.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly, seeing something that he didn’t quite understand but knew there was going to be more to this guard than the rest. Looking up to Foxy, who had stood watching the scene with interest, he shook his head. Foxy sat the suit’s body on a chair situated a little behind him, it creaking from lack of care and rust causing Mike to snap his head over to look at it.

That’s when it hit him. He felt his stomach lurch, a gag trying to force itself out of his throat as he tried to calm his breathing. He’d been in so much danger, with every chance to run and hadn’t taken a single chance all because he let his mind run away with him and now he was more than indefinitely trapped.

Mike looked over the suit, the head on the floor next to the chair with its mouth wide open seeing all the strange decolouration of its fur and the deep coloured stains on the tiled floor. He was going to be sick, he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t think.

Bonnie jumped to his feet, stepping back as Freddy and Foxy both moved forward. Freddy pulled the back of Mike’s shirt making him sit up properly, to stop him from falling off the table as he had slowly been doing unknown to him but leant him forward a little as a retching gagging noise left the man’s throat. This horrific sound was repeated as Mike fought against his body’s reaction to breathe until finally, he was sick. Leaning a little further forward, Foxy placing his hand on the man’s shoulder to stop him falling as Freddy rubbed lightly on the man’s back.

Moments later, the retching stopped and the two animatronics helped the man sit up straight. That reaction wasn’t something they hadn’t seen before but was a little unexpected from the guard that had hardly made a sound or a movement. Looking up, Mike saw Chica hold out a napkin and Bonnie, leaning on a mop smirking slightly.

“Ye’ll feel better now that’s outta yur system, lad.” The fox spoke, although he hadn’t seen anything the others had, he was quick to trust their judgement.

Chica smiling at him as Freddy took the napkin from her.

Mike was beyond confused. It hadn’t been that long ago all the animatronics were going to kill him and now they were being nice to him as if they’d been friends all this time playing one big game. He mustn’t have been hiding his emotions any more as a chuckle escaped the bear and Bonnie’s smirk widened.

“We know we know, this is a lot to take in but we’ll get into that later. Now kid, do you have a name?” Freddy asked the guard, handing him the napkin.

Taking it from the animatronic, wiping his mouth and looking around the room at them all he stammered out his name, “M-M-Mike. My name’s Mike.”

“Well, Mike you’ve well and truly survived your five nights at Freddy’s.” Freddy chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not the best chapter I've ever written but it's not terrible...I know that was a little tedious...it looked better in my head it always does. Now I sound really weird...she says after everything she's already written...yeah.
> 
> I pulled the graphic detailing of Mikes...sickness...out because I think I could probably make a lot of you actually sick. I HAVE A TWISTED MIND OKAY I'M SORRY!
> 
> I'm always interested in what you have to say, what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen if you think I'm doing it wrong or right.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my junk, I love you dollies!
> 
> Glitz xo

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY...I DID A THING...SORRY NOT SORRY.
> 
> Kind of sorry...tiny bit...
> 
> I had an idea...sparked by one of my FAVOURITE fanfiction's called In The Flesh by Crazybird101, seriously check it out, and many other drawing and things.
> 
> I tried while I felt like I had the power to do it...you can hate me, that's okay flames toast my marshmallows!
> 
> I have plans for this fanfiction so I'm just going to roll with it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my junk, I love you dollies!
> 
> PS YES THIS IS MY STORY FROM ELSEWHERE


End file.
